Moments
by One.Direction.Rox
Summary: A small percabeth one-shot, Really sweet ,funny and fluffy. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and co. (Warning: This may result in a two-shot or even a three-shot. Depends on the readers)


**Hey Guys... Here I am, with a new fanfic! I know I should be focusing on my Zarter fanfic, Truly, Madly, Deeply, but I couldn't resist a short one shot on Percabeth. Warning- This may result in a two-shot, or even a three shot. Depends on what you readers want! And here are my Percabeth children- **

**1. Silena Charlie Jackson ( Annabeth's blonde hair and Percy's eyes, Percy's power over sea, and her mother's beauty :) )**

**2. Ethan Jackson ( Totally on Percy, with Annabeth's intelligence)**

**3. Zoe Ivy Jackson ( Annabeth's grey eyes and Percy's black hair. And his goofiness)**

**In this one shot, Silena is 7, Ethan is 5 and Zoe is 1. Enjoy!**

Annabeths POV

As I lay sleeping with Percy in our bedroom, I felt I could have slept through a earthquake. As usual, the fates had something in store for me. I heard a familier cry of a baby. My daughter, Zoe, was once again awake. I groaned and started to drag myself to the nursery, but my loving husband beat me to it.

Percy himself rolled out of bed (literally, he fell on the floor) and said "Go back to sleep,ill take care of her." Before I could protest, he staggered out the doorway (banging his head) and went off in the wrong direction.

After 3 seconds a crash came. I had to stifle giggles as Percy muttered something about "stupid storage cupboard" and "not cleaning it on time".

He once again came into view, this time massaging his left elbow.

I decided to follow him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

I tip-toed across the landing and watched as Percy picked up our daughter. They looked so perfect together. Percy slightly turned his head in my direction and I ducked. Soon, just as I was going to put my head out again, I heard something...unbelievable.

Percy singing.

I wasn't sure weather to be glad and smile, or to be worried and call Chiron. Maybe it was the song that he sang, but I was 100% sure he had hit his head WAY too hard while exiting our room.

But all things aside, his voice was nice. And I found myself getting caught up in his song.

_Shut the door_  
_Turn the light off_  
_I wanna be with you_  
_I wanna feel your love_  
_I wanna lay beside you_  
_I cannot hide this_  
_Even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_  
_Time escapes me_  
_Trembling hands_  
_Touch skin_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_  
_For one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say..._

**(This song is Moments by 1D, its awesome! You should listen to it)**

The song ended. I was confused,so I went inside.

There, sitting on a chair with a sleeping Zoe in his lap, her father was also sleeping. I shook my head. Typical seaweed brain!

He was drooling, as was Zoe. I sighed and wiped it off using a hanky. As I gently took Zoe out of his arms, he shot up. "Where's the cannon?"

I rolled my eyes and put Zoe back in her crib. Percy suddenly blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. It wasn't fair. Even while it was sticking in all directions, he still looked hot. And me? I looked worse than medusa. Percy stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come on wise girl. Time for bed."

I followed gladly. I mean, taking care of a 7 year old, a 5 year old AND a 1 year old was tough.

We went back to sleep, sorry, TRIED to go back to sleep. Not even 5 minutes had passed when we heard our other darling son, Ethan, scream out. He had been having nightmares lately. I sighed and got up. This time Percy didn't even protest, so I whacked him on the head.

He groaned and got up too, asking what the Hades had happened. I replied with a simple

"The usual."

He rolled out of bed , and staggering towards the door, hit his head on the doorway. I giggled.

My seaweed brain.


End file.
